The present invention is directed to a glide frame apparatus which is a transporting device that may be used with draperies or curtains to convert a plain curtain rod into a traversing rod for pocketed drapes and curtains while also adding fit and architectural shaping. The present invention may also be used for converting flat materials into multiple pleats along with adding a decorative trim.
The glide frame apparatus may also be used for transporting sheet material such as walls, doors, drawers and panels along a rod, rail or beam.